Kamen Rider Xeno
Catch Phrase "Music in your soul." Kamen Rider Xeno (仮面ライダー ゼノ Kamen Raidā Zeno) is my first Original Rider Series in the Jigen Era (次元時代 Jigen Jidai). The motif of this series are musics and alien, where the Riders use their positive energy of music to take down cryptid-like monsters with negative emotions. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Kamen Rider Xeno • (武市 小太郎 Takechi Kotaro) Kotaro is a very clever, but sometimes a clumpsy person, who enjoys musics and going for action. He worked in Nazomeita Museum and encounters cryptid-like monsters around Shizento. • U.F.O (ユーフォー Yūfō) U.F.O is Xeno's first partner. • AMPeror (アンペラー Anperā) AMPeror is Xeno's second partner. Kamen Rider Upbeat • Hideki Yamato (大和 秀樹 Yamato Hideki) Hideki is a hip-hop dancer who is very helpful to fight other Corruptids and work with Xeno as a team. Though he is laid-back, he is also energetic when he faces Corruptids. He is usually hangout at the Nazomeita Museum for the mission. • Ray (レイ Rei) Ray is Upbeat's partner. Kamen Rider Counter • Kenta Sano (佐野 健太 Sano Kenta) Kenta is the guitarist and the former member of his rock band Stratochord who only work in solo. He is always bold and cold to everyone and never shown other emotions. • Pseudo (スードー Sūdō) Pseudo is Counter's partner. Kamen Rider Tempo • Yuuta Tsuzuki (続木 裕太 Tsuzuki Yuuta) Yuuta is an intellegent person from the future, 60 years later, who is part of the Dynamics organization. He travels to the past to prevent Genshogun to take over Earth and other planets. • Gazer (ゲイザー Geizā) Gazer is Tempo's partner. Kamen Rider Cadence • Akane Haruka (春花 明音 Haruka Akane) Akane is a high schooler who works part-time in Nazomeita Museum as a photographer. As she is very warm-hearted and optimistic, she likes to explore places in Shizento and takes better pictures. Later, she became the popular idol. • Ritmodriver (リトモドライバー Ritomodoraibā). Ritmodriver is Cadence's partner. Kamen Rider Maestro • Noir (ノワール Nowāru) Noir, called himself "Music Meister" (ミュージックマイスター Myūjikku Maisutā), is an alien who formerly works with the Genshogun. He is taking the form of the famous composer. With his music powers, he can create positive/negative energy with his own musics. • Malroid (マルロイド Maruroido) Maluroid is Maestro's partner. Movie Exclusives Kamen Rider Tenebrae • Kurayume Inki (陰気 暗夢 Inki Kurayume) Kurayume is the alien leader of the Primal Corps and the main antagonist from the movie. He take commands to take down the riders and corrupt the world with them. • Ritmodriver Deux (リトモドライバーデウクス Ritomodoraibā Deukusu). Ritmodriver Deux is Tenebrae's partner. Kamen Rider Dark Xeno • Shadow Kotaro (影の小太郎 Kage no Kotaro) Dark Xeno is Kotaro's doppelganger created by Tenebrae's shadow. Allies Nazomeita Museum (ナゾメイタ博物館 Nazomeita Hakubutsukan) • Kenji Ichikawa (市川 検事 Ichikawa Kenji) A very self-styled and pretty aggressive artist who like to draw pictures and showing off his talents. • Ryouta Shimada (島田 涼太 Shimada Ryōta) An an owner of Nazomeita Museum. He may be cheerful, but he can be serious. He is also the semi-retired of the Dymanics organization. Dynamics Headquarter (ダイナミックズ Dainamikuzu) • Aristos (アリストース Arisutōsu) Aristos is an alien commander from the Dynamics organization who takes control of his own spaceship. He was being attacked by the Genshogun starships and his spaceship crash-landed to Earth in the forest. • Touka Sakino (先野 投下 Sakino Tōka) Touka is the female scientist and the musician who discovered the "Music Discs", a mysterious energy-like disc from the stars that holds the power. • Cyberwood (サイバーウッド Saibāuddo) "Cyberwood" is an alien who is one of the technician of the Dynamics. In most of the time, he is very focused but not all the time he is very helpful alien. He is an alien species called Gizmolignus, a Flatwoods monster-like appearance that are very smart. Category:Kamen Rider Xeno Category:Series Category:Fanmade